Wizard's Institute of Technocery
Hero graduates as a Wizard.]]The Wizard's Institute of Technocery or WIT is a school where Wizards congregate to improve their spellcasting and is one of the locations where Magic Users can be certified as Wizards.Aziza (QFG2): "If you seek the Wizard's Institute of Technocery, you will need to use the very thing for which you seek it."; Erasmus (QFG2): I, Magister Erasmus of Zauberberg, do hereby accept ... as my Initiate for WIT... Wizard's Institute of Technocery...", "Wizard's Institute of Technocery, you must first prove you are magically and mentally worthy.", "Why have you sought to enter into the Wizard's Institute of Technocery?", Administration: "Who are you that enters the lofty portals of the Wizard's Institute of Technocery.", "Who do you call upon to be your sponsor and mentor in these hallowed halls of the Wizard's Institute of Technocery.", "You have proven yourself worthy of the Wizard's Instititute of Technocery and Erasmus' faith, "Welcome to the Wizard's Institute of Technocery, Wizard." Background WIT is the ultimate University of the Occult, a tower of power. Naturally, the Wizards of WIT do not wish to be found by any riffraff. While the entrance to WIT is reputed to be in Shapeir, the Institute itself is said to exist on another plane. The entrance is well-hidden from all but those meant to find it. The inside of the initiate testing area consists of a floating path, that lead into the limitless galaxies of deep space.QFGTAG, pg 124 The Wizard's Institute of Technocery appears to accept members of all paths, good and evil. Infact many wizard's stay on to study at WIT, tend to become unconcerned with regular world outside of the Realm of Wizards. The Wizards of WIT do not like liars or intruders in their tower. Members Known or former members as of QFG2 (others may exist, but these are specifically shown or mentioned, and are important to the WIT entrance sequence); *Fire Wizard *Water Wizard *Air Wizard *Earth Wizard *Aziza *Erana *Merlyn Ambrosius *Houdini *Ad Avis *Erasmus *Zara Shashina *Devon Aidendale (Hero) Ad Avis's mysterious mentor, known as the Dark Master, was cast out of Wizard's Institute of Technocery for summoning nameless horrors and performing unspeakable rites. This is Katrina.Hero:Journal of General Job Adjusting, pg Behind the scenes A picture which is completely blackened appears in the hallway where the initiation starts. This is believed to be the Dark Master, Katrina, although its never actually specified in the game. WIT was first mentioned in Quest for Glory 1, where Erasmus the wizard defines wizards as graduates of WIT and distinguishes them from "magic users" and "spell-casters." The name of the organization is spelled as Wizard's rather than Wizards' in the official material. Ad Avis is a member of the institute within QFG2. Katrina's image is blacked out, and there is no way to contact the Dark Master. Keapon Laffin will comment on Wizards and the WIT when asked about them, and even give a clue to finding the entrance. Although his exact status with the organization is not clear. Fenrus although associated with Erasmus, studied and was certifed as a Wizard at another location, the Mythcatonic U. If the Hero should happen for initiate testing, then he must choose a sponsor. Any of the known members can be called upon as sponsors, but all but Erasmus will refuse to sponsor him. References Category:QFG2 Category:magic Category:Organizations Category:Schools